The invention is related to a transport vehicle, comprising a chassis provided with wheels, a load compartment on said chassis and provided with a load floor, longitudinal side walls which extend upwardly with respect to the load floor, a bulkhead at the front, at least one load door at the back, as well as a roof, wherein a mezzanine floor is provided in the load compartment above the load floor, lifting means which cooperate with the mezzanine floor for adjusting the height of said mezzanine floor with respect to the load floor, as well as a closed flexible bag for containing a fluid, said bag having a lower surface and an upper surface, said lower surface of the bag being supported in the load compartment and said upper surface of the bag being freely supported above said lower surface in dependence on the contents of the bag.